


What Colour Panties Are You Wearing?

by capchrisevaans



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: Chris asks a question thinking he’s helping quell your nerves but it backfires, for both of you
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 16





	What Colour Panties Are You Wearing?

  * you were sat backstage at a press conference for a movie you were currently promoting
  * all the cast was there including you boyfriend
  * at first, you were super nervous staring opposite Chris but as time went on the nerves disappeared
  * now as you wait to go on stage they have reappeared
  * you had been acting for a few years, but this movie was by far the biggest one you have ever done
  * you tried to play it off cool not letting it known you were nervous, but you realise Chris knew when he places his hand over the knee of your leg that you had been bopping up and down, asking if you were okay.
  * you nod, smiling at him.
  * **'can I ask you a question, beautiful?'**
  * you nod in responses again
  * he carefully shifts toward you so you can hear him as he whispers
  * **"What colour panties are you wearing?"**
  * your eyes widen in shock not thinking he was going to ask something like that
  * you thought he was just joking when asking you, trying to take your mind off what was going on, so you weren't as nervous
  * you tell him he will have to wait till you guys get back to your hotel later to find out
  * but he didn't stop asking, practically begging you to tell him
  * he keeps saying colours in the hope that if he got it right, you would let him know.
  * someone calls out to the room that there are only 2 minutes until you guy have ti head on stage
  * everyone in the room stands making the way out
  * you are suddenly filled with a surge of excitement and courage as you stand
  * you swiftly grab Chris's arm pulling him towards you before whispering _**'you really want to know?'**_
  * he replies saying yes just as eager as he has been begging you before
  * _**'well I can't actually tell you the colour because I'm not wearing any panties'**_
  * hearing Chris gasp as he asks **'are you being serious?'**
  * _**'come on we don't want to hold everyone up.'**_
  * you place one soft kiss on his cheek before twirling around making your way on stage, feeling kind of proud of you self at that moment
  * the press conference flies passed, but you can tell Chris has been trying to focus on the questions being asked
  * as it comes to an end, you all head backstage
  * you're told you have about 5-10 minutes before you had some interview lined up.
  * so you excuse you self heading towards the restroom to quickly freshen up and touch up your make up if needed
  * standing in front of the mirror looking at your reflection, you see the door open behind you with Chris stepping in.
  * _**'what are you doing in here?'**_
  * Chris walked up behind you his front firmly pressed against your back looking at your eyes in the mirror
  * **'its been bugging me, I need to know if you were telling the truth.'**
  * before you get chance to say anything, he's carefully and slowly lifting your skirt to bunch at your hips
  * you see his eyes travel down to your bare skin now on show
  * **'Jesus, you really are a naughty girl. Is this what you needed to do to be able to get through this afternoon, huh. Being such a naughty girl and then having the audacity tell me about it so it’s all I can think about.'**
  * _**'it's your own fault you asked what colour panties I was wearing, not my fault I couldn't actually say tell you a colour.'**_ You shrug
  * he pulls you away for the counter and pushes you up against the wall
  * his lips on you on an instant
  * as he's kissing you, you feel his fingers ghost over your pussy
  * **'you know I haven't been able to think clearly this past hour, and it's all your fault.'** He says this with his eyes close as you gently rest his forehead against yours, you know he's doing every thing to hold himself back from ripping your clothes off and fucking you until you can't even remember your own name
  * you know that will come later when he gets you completely alone
  * _**'me?'**_ You feign ignorance trying to keep your voice as steady as possible
  * **'yes, you. I didn't know how truthful you were about not having any panties on its was killing me, and I needed to know.'**
  * _**'Well, now, you do.'**_ You go to push you or skirt back down, but with his hand that isn't touching your pussy he grabs your wrist to stop you.
  * the whole time he's been talking to you his fingers are gliding through your folds to your entrance you have been doing your best to keep control of your self, wanting nothing more than to buck your hips into his hand, to moan his name out loud
  * **'I think you are just as turned on as I am beautiful. I have barely touched you, and you are dripping. Guess your little game is effecting you just as much as it is me.'**
  * you gently rock your hips against his fingers whimpering, wanting more, finally showing just how desperate you are
  * he laughs, the little shit knows precisely what he's doing to you
  * giving you what you wish he pushes two fingers inside of you
  * your head falls back against the wall, your eyes closing as you feel his fingers going deeper.
  * **'this what you want beautiful, me to make you come, in a public restroom, with our co-stars and friends only a few feet away?'**
  * _**'yes.'**_ Now you really didn't care about anything other than Chris making you come
  * he starts thrusting his fingers out of you faster, with more purpose
  * brushing the palm of his hand against your clit, giving your sensitive nub just enough attention to drive you even wilder.
  * just as your orgasm begins to build, he stops. Stepping back from you, only a few steps but pulling his fingers out of you as well
  * _**'Why did you stop'**_ you asked almost angry that he's stopped
  * he doesn't answer you, what he does do it put his fingers that were just inside of you, in his mouth.
  * moaning as the taste of you washes over his tongue
  * **'you taste divine, beautiful.'**
  * he grabs your face and kisses you once more, darting his tongue in your mouth, swirling it around so you can taste your self
  * your arousal is now through the roof as once more he steps away from you
  * this time uttering similar word you just an hour or so ago
  * **'come on, we better get back out there, we don't want to hold everyone up.'**
  * you watch him leave still frozen against the wall
  * the click of the door shutting behind Chris pulls you back to reality
  * you quickly push your skirt back down, smoothing it out
  * you talk one last look in the mirror, checking you don't look too flushed or dishevelled
  * you take a deep breath before turning to leave the room your self
  * hoping these next few interviews go by quickly, and you carefully think of a cunning way to get Chris back.



**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think 
> 
> part 2 coming soon


End file.
